


Illusions

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-01
Updated: 1998-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge story, this time the challenge came from Thiel on the Hercfic list. The required elements: Ares/Herc/Iolaus in a 3-way with a goblet and furs as incidentals. So I cheated a little bit--I hope it's still enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

Iolaus sighed, frustrated. Hercules was off fighting and he was stuck here in Corinth. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a gulp of cool water from the goblet Hercules had given him for his birthday. Well, no use complaining about it, he thought, turning his attention back to his work. He pumped the forge's bellows, feeling the sweat roll down his face and bare chest. As long as he had to be by himself, he might as well get something useful done.

He had just finished hammering the blade for the final time when he heard steps outside the smithy and looked up to see his lover moving toward him with a graceful stride. Dropping his work, Iolaus rushed through the door and threw himself into Hercules' strong arms.

"Herc, you're okay!"

Hercules smiled and gently set him down, arms still wrapped around the smaller man. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I dunno. I was just worried about you, that's all. I don't like having to stay here while you go off to stop a war."

"I'm fine, Iolaus," Herc said. "C'mon, let me show you."

Iolaus found himself being led by the hand into the back of the smithy, towards the bedroom. His pulse was already pounding from their fleeting embrace and the simple touch of Hercules' hand on his own. He looked into Hercules' eyes, seeing a sultry fire glowing within their azure depths.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hercules' was on him, the demigod's tongue thrusting into his mouth in a rough mimicry of sex. Hercules' hands were all over his body, stroking his chest and back, tugging at his belt, cupping his ass, and Iolaus was finding it difficult to breathe.

Pulling away from his lover's fierce embrace, Iolaus said, "What's gotten into you, Herc? Not that I mind, but--"

"Shut up and kiss me, Iolaus," was Hercules' only reply as he bent to press his lips to Iolaus' again.

At Hercules' urgent touch, all Iolaus could think of was getting their clothes off. He toed off his boots and tugged at Hercules' shirt, slipping the soft material from his lover's broad shoulders then reaching for Hercules' belt. The kisses continued to rain down on his face and neck, distracting him from his mission. He arched into the demigod's strong hands and felt them fumble with the fastenings on his pants before pushing the leather garment to the floor. Hercules backed away for a moment and Iolaus watched as his lover slipped out of his own pants, freeing his cock from its confinement.

With surprise Iolaus realized that the moan he heard had come from his own lips. Without thinking, he dropped to his knees before Hercules, taking the demigod's hard sex into his mouth, feeling it throb as his lips closed around it. Grazing the shaft lightly with his teeth, he heard Hercules gasp and then felt his lover's fingers twine firmly in his hair. The strong hands and hips moved in sync, taking control from Iolaus and seeming to use his mouth as just another orifice to penetrate, to take pleasure from.

Briefly Iolaus wondered at Hercules' selfishness, but he didn't begrudge the demigod the physical enjoyment he was obviously gaining from controlling their encounter. Truth be told, Iolaus was enjoying being the passive partner for a change.

Swept up in his lover's passion, he was startled at the sharp tug on his hair, pulling his head back and away from the swollen member. With Hercules' hands on either side of his face, Iolaus allowed himself to be drawn upward until he was standing, Hercules' mouth once again devouring his.

He tangled his fingers in the silken strands of Hercules' hair and felt familiar, callused hands press against his sides, lifting him up. Instinctively, Iolaus wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and Hercules lowered him, the engorged head of the demigod's cock pressing into him. Closing his eyes, Iolaus threw his head back and savored the sensation of being penetrated, feeling the pent-up fervor in his lover's movements as Hercules effortlessly supported him.

With Hercules thrusting fiercely into him, Iolaus bit his lip to keep his moans from escaping, or at least keep them muffled. His body had never felt so plundered, so desired, so aroused. Finally Hercules needed *him* for something, instead of the other way around.

He felt the muscled body tense beneath him and Hercules cried out, "Oh, gods, Iolaus," his voice ragged with his impending climax.

For the first time in his life, Iolaus came without being touched.

*****

As he approached the smithy, Hercules could tell that Iolaus was working. Smoke belched into the clear blue sky and the building was surrounded by a shimmering curtain of heat. It was a sight for sore eyes, that was for sure. He was glad that he'd been able to make peace between the warring kingdoms so quickly.

"Hey, Herc." Iolaus' voice came from his right, behind the smithy.

He smiled at his lover, following the beckoning figure toward the small spring they used for bathing in the summer, when the weather was warm enough. When he rounded the corner, he found Iolaus stark naked and sprawled on one of the smooth boulders that ringed the pool, his golden skin and hair shimmering in the rays of sunlight that darted through the leaves overhead.

Now *this* was what he called a homecoming.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Come here and let me show you how much, Herc." Iolaus stroked himself.

Licking his lips, Hercules hurriedly shed his clothing and approached Iolaus, who slipped into the water with barely a ripple. Settling himself on the edge of the pool, Hercules was unprepared for the hand that wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the cool depths.

"Hey," he sputtered, coming to the surface.

Iolaus grinned seductively. "Sorry, can't keep my hands off you."

As if to emphasize his words, Iolaus' hands were on Hercules' body, touching him, caressing him, pinching and tweaking in places that the demigod had never realized could be erotic. Hercules felt his lover's quick fingers probing the opening to his body and before he knew it he was impaled.

The sensation was incredible, made even more so by his lover's aggressive attitude. Iolaus usually initiated their lovemaking, true enough, but never quite so fiercely. Without warning, Iolaus disappeared under the water and a moment later Hercules felt his lover's mouth around his cock, its warmth a shocking contrast to the chill of the water. When the mouth disappeared entirely, Hercules suddenly felt bereft, as though something vital had been taken away from him.

Iolaus' emerged from beneath the surface, brushing tendrils of blond hair from his eyes. "I'm not a fish, you know," he said, grinning. "Out." A nod of his head indicated the boulder he had so recently vacated.

Without a thought, Hercules pulled himself quickly from the pool, droplets of water falling from his skin to make patterns on the sun-warmed rock.

"On your stomach."

Hercules' cock jumped at Iolaus' commanding tone and he rolled over onto his stomach, pinning the engorged organ between himself and the rough stone, savoring the pressure. A moment later he could feel Iolaus' presence above him, cool water cascading from his lover's flesh onto his own.

He struggled to keep his breathing under control as Iolaus' hands began to stroke his thighs, moving ever higher to gently probe the sensitive entrance to his body. He gasped as he felt a warm, wet tongue invade him, sending ribbons of flame racing through his body to gather at the base of his cock.

"Oh, yes..." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it, and Hercules felt his face flush hotly. He had never been this passionate, never given himself this thoroughly to their lovemaking and he felt suddenly out of control.

Fingernails raked his lower back and his parted buttocks and he arched his hips up further, Iolaus' tongue alternately lapping at him and penetrating him. His breath was coming in gasps now, as the sensations became almost overwhelming and he desperately wanted more.

"Iolaus, please," he begged, not quite knowing what he was begging for, but sure that his lover would provide it.

The tongue laved him one last time, then disappeared, only to be replaced by a blunt pressure that Hercules knew had to be Iolaus' cock, though his lover had never penetrated him like this before. The demigod tensed at the touch, wanting Iolaus inside him, but afraid at the same time. There was a sharp pain, a burning, and the unfamiliar but exquisite sensation of being filled as Iolaus slid into him slowly.

Without realizing, Hercules dug his fingers into the boulder, leaving deep gouges in the stone. He couldn't decide whether he was going to split apart or explode, but either way he never wanted Iolaus to stop.

From behind him he heard the unmistakable change in breathing that signaled the point of no return for his lover. Hercules braced himself against the final thrust, his nerve endings set ablaze as Iolaus' cock throbbed inside him.

Hercules felt the weight of Iolaus' body collapse on him, his lover's energy spent with his orgasm. After a minute or two, Iolaus pulled away from him. Hercules looked over his shoulder to see his lover standing behind him, a golden nimbus of sunlight surrounding his body.

"C'mon," Iolaus said, smiling, "let's go inside."

Hercules stood shakily and gathered his clothing, reaching his hand out for Iolaus.

"Go on." Iolaus nodded toward the smithy. "I'm just going to take a quick dip and then be in."

Hercules walked through the door of the smithy and found the forge fire still burning hot. He frowned and walked to the closed bedroom door, opening it slowly. Inside, Iolaus lay asleep, his golden body dark in contrast to the pile of white furs that topped their bed. Hercules frowned again.

"Iolaus?"

Iolaus opened his eyes, his face lighting up when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey, Herc," he said, smiling seductively. "You know, that was the *best* time I've every had. Gods, you really know how to turn a guy on."

"Yeah, same here," Hercules said, distracted. "How...did you beat me inside?" He turned slightly and gestured toward the doorway behind him.

"What are you talking about? I've been here since you left me about half an hour ago."

"Half an hour ago?" Something wasn't right and Hercules was afraid he knew what it was. "I just left you at the pool two minutes ago."

A throaty chuckle from behind him made Hercules spin around. Ares stood in the doorway wearing only his leather pants and boots, his hair wet and slicked back and his chest shimmering with sweat. Hercules shifted uncomfortably as Ares looked him up and down with an expression that could only be described as sated.

"Thank you both for the compliments," he said. "Nice to know I still have the touch." A smirk, this time aimed at Iolaus. "The next time either of you want some *real* action," he continued, a shimmering blue aura beginning to outline his form, "be sure to let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> I...wrote rimming in 1998? Really? I did not remember that at all.
> 
> See, _this_ is why these are getting saved, even if I'm incredibly embarrassed by the writing: history.


End file.
